


How I Met Your Father-in-Law

by Darkenning



Category: Boys Empire
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Making an incredibly depraved storyline even MORE depraved, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, References to other hentai manga, Shota, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenning/pseuds/Darkenning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Juan Gotoh's Boys Empire, an additional chapter taking place between Chapters 7 and 8, shortly after Hitomi moved in with the Tamura family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Father-in-Law

His hips moved like a derrick as he pumped into her, eyes tightly shut and breathing so quickly. Her own eyes were open and gazed up at him with obvious hunger and need. "That's it," she gasped. "Oh, so good at this, so very very good at thiiiiiis!" Her voice squealed at the end as she tipped over into orgasm from the sensation he was wreaking in her.

"Going -- going to --" he started to gasp, then dissolved into a sound which mixed a sigh, a grunt and almost a scream as his own climax exploded forth, pouring up into her in search of her womb. He remained erect, shaking in release, for a moment, before collapsing on top of her, his mouth just reaching her breasts and almost instinctively seeking out one of her nipples.

"Oh, you make your mommy so very happy," Umeko sighed rapturously as she wrapped her arms around Makoto, squeezing him tightly against her.

"That's so amazing to watch," came a soft voice from beside them.

Umeko turned to smile at Hitomi, who was crouched on the bed beside them watching intently, every bit as naked as they were and her hand down between her legs, unconsciously masturbating. "Aw, thank you, sweety! That's such a nice thing to say!"

Hitomi froze. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" she asked.

Umeko nodded, still grinning.

"Ummm ..." The girl was clearly trying to think of an explanation for why she'd done that other than the obvious.

Umeko decided to take mercy on her son's girlfriend. "Well, anyway, I think it's Hitomi-chan's turn now, Makoto, so you'd better -- Makoto?" She poked him. "Ohhh dear. He's asleep. I guess we must have worn him out with rounds one through four, so round five is going to have to wait. I'm so sorry!"

The most amazing thing about it was how sincere his mother sounded when she said things like that. "Oh, well, y'know, I was rounds one and three, so ... I guess it's my own fault," Hitomi admitted.

Umeko didn't answer that, both because she found it somewhat risible as well as being somewhat distracted as she shifted her sleeping son/lover up off of her and in between the two of them. "But you really do want it now, don't you?" she asked. "I guess we could try waking him up, but --"

"No, no, if he wants to sleep, let him sleep," Hitomi interjected, embarassment obvious. "And I'm not that ... needy," she concluded after a brief search for the mot juste.

"But you are a little needy," Umeko asked, running a finger down Makoto's sleepy face. "And here you are, alone, with no one to love you."

"I'm not alone," Hitomi protested reflexively. "You're here and ohhhhh my." Her eyes went wide as she realized what she'd just said.

Umeko was smiling, but she grew serious in the face in the face of the girl's obvious distress. "Now, now, Hitomi-chan. As I told your mother before I gave the fucking she wanted so badly, I wouldn't ever lay a finger on my son's girlfriend. And I mean it. Until and unless you ask me to give you the sort of screaming orgasms I gave Akki-chan, I won't do anything to you."

"Oh," said Hitomi, relieved. And not even a little bit disappointed, no sir.

"But, if you like, I'll stay here with the two of you until Makoto wakes up," Umeko said, smiling again. "To keep you company. Once he does, though, I should probably check in on my husband. He needs loving, too, you know."

Hitomi nodded understanding. Then, hesitantly, she spoke up. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything," Umeko answered. "I might not be able to answer subjects outside the areas of my expertise, though."

"Um, no, it's something personal, I mean. Doesn't it ... well ... cause problems between you and Makoto's father, when you ... uh ..."

"Fuck Makoto?" Umeko supplied.

"I would probably have put it a little more delicately, but, well, yes."

"He's never complained," the older woman answer with a shake of her head. "I think he understands. After all, the reasons I love Makoto are the same reasons I fell in love with him." Her eyes went distant. "Did I ever tell you about how he and I met?"

"Uh, yes, you told me and Makoto about how you gave him some porn when he was, um, ten and --"

"No, no no no," Umeko interrupted. "That was our first time having sex, I'd known him for two years by that point. It's an interesting story. I think I tell it to you now, it might help you understand better."

* * *

I was, _said Umeko,_ just a little bit older than you when this all happened. You're coming up on your last year of elementary school, and I was just starting my first year of middle school. Really, watching you and Makoto is so nostalgic for me ... oh, there I go again, getting distracted. Don't let me do that, all right?

_I'll try._

Thank you, dear. Anyway, it was very exciting, those first few days of school. So many new people to meet ... it was really like an entire forest of unplucked cherries! But when I think about it like that, I was really just as innocent as they were. Don't look so shocked! There were all sorts of things I hadn't even imagined doing yet. Really, it's true. I only did things with boys and men back then, I wouldn't learn how great other girls and women could be until later. And that's how you know that I'm not telling you this story to try and get you excited enough to give me permission -- if I were going to do that, I'd tell you all about the girls who taught me how great it can be to lick slit and trib away like nobody's business.

_... thanks?_

You're welcome. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, my first few days of school. Well, I made a few really good friends right away, and they kept me pretty busy for the first week or so. But for the first time in my life, I was starting to wonder whether I really wanted to live like this. I was happy, but I was wondering whether or not I could be happier. I spent a bit of time watching the much shyer relationships that were starting to form among my classmates, and I found myself thinking that maybe I'd missed something by being such a don't-even-bother-with-the-first-date kind of girl.

Then one day in homeroom, the principal came in and announced that our regular teacher was going to be leaving us for a while, and -- what?

_Did he quit because you'd -- um --_

Are you asking whether I'd had sex with him? No! Ew! He was sixty-something! I didn't do that sort of thing until after Masato and I were married and I wanted him to do well in his job interviews! I think maybe the old guy needed to have a hernia removed or something. Anyway, so we were going to be having a substitute teacher, who then came in and was introduced to us. And suddenly, I had the feeling I understood what all the shyness and sweetness was about.

Because this guy was just gorgeous! He looked like a big kid, really, awkward and shy as anything. But that smile of his was so sweet, and the glasses he was wearing made him look so grown up. That's why I have Masato wear them, even though he doesn't need them -- so he'll look more mature than he actually is. Anyway, I think he was about as old then as Masato is now ... no, he was a little bit older, actually, but I couldn't tell that.

All I knew was, I was completely smitten. Love at first sight. If he'd asked me, I'd have spread my legs and let him fuck me right there in front of our whole class.

"Good morning, students," he said, writing his name on the board. "My name is Tamura Masao, and I hope we'll get along well together."

_Wait ... Tamura Masao? He wasn't --_

He sure was.

I was just so completely enthralled that I couldn't even pay attention in class. Well, to be honest, I was usually thinking about other stuff during class, so I usually had one of my fuck buddies give me a copy of his notes in exchange for ... um ... well, you get the idea, but this was a really bad thing that I totally regret and you and Makoto should never ever do. School is important!

_... uh-huh. You know I'm a class rep, right?_

Oh. Yeah. Um. Just trying to set a good example. Right, anyway, I was actually so distracted that I didn't even pick up the notes, this time, and my buddy was really steamed to miss out on one of my blowjobs so later he ... oh, sorry, that's not important. The point is that I was really fixated on our new substitute teacher and all the wild stuff I wanted to do to him and have him do to me, but the thing is, it was a totally new experience for me. Usually, when I thought a boy was cute, I'd go up to him, have a little chat, tell him about the wild flowers that were growing behind the school which were so beautiful, get him to come with me to look at them and when he was doing so, I'd jump his bones. It was a great plan, it hadn't failed in all the years I'd been doing it. But you couldn't do that with a teacher, obviously, so I was a little bit at a loss as to how to proceed.

All the way home, I was completely in a daze thinking about how to proceed. I'm pretty sure I missed all sorts of opportunities for good times while I was thinking about it. Maybe I could fake sick, ask him to take me to the nurse's office -- new teacher, obviously doesn't want any students to get sick on his watch -- and then do the whole routine about 'the pain is down here' while pulling off my panties? It'd worked on my doctor, maybe it'd work here, too. Really, in retrospect, I was probably making too much of it, but this was the first time I'd ever gotten so twitter-paited about a grown man at school. And I remember thinking, 'if only he lived in my building, this would be so much easier!'

And then, lo and behold, just as I was heading towards the door, I heard a call from behind me, turned around and he was _right **there!**_

And looking incredibly cutely flustered as he said, all in a rush, "Hello, I know you've probably been told not to talk to strangers or let them in the building, but I really do live here, I just moved in this last week and would you believe it, I've already managed to lose my keys so if you could let me so I can talk to the manager I would really --"

"Sensei?" I interrupted.

He blinked. "Uh ... how'd you know I was a teach-- oh. You're, you're in my class! You're, um, Sawaguchi-san?"

Close enough, I decided. "Yessir! Call me Umeko-chan, everybody does!" Truthfully, I didn't care if I got called 'hey you', as long as the person calling it was screaming in ecstasy, but I guess we're getting ahead of ourselves again. But I have to say, when fortune smiles on your schemes to get laid, it seems proof like no other that not only does God exist, you're doing his will.

_That's really profound._

Isn't it? Totally original to me, by the way!

So I let him in the building and went with him to the manager's suite, and was profoundly glad that the cute guy was so dense that he didn't notice the looks that the manager was giving him on seeing him with me. The manager and I went back a ways, as I suspect you might have guessed. It'd been a while since I'd done anything with him, though, and I worried that he might be kind of jealous, so I blew kisses in his direction and mouthed later at him while Masao-sensei wasn't watching.

"Thank you very much Sawa-- um ... no, that's not ... is it? No ... thank you, Umeko-san," he finally compromised as I walked him up to his apartment. "You've been a very big help to your poor teacher."

"No, no, think nothing of it, " I assured him, then quickly made this an empty suggestion. "Actually, there is a way you could pay back the favor, sensei. I kind of have trouble with the class you were teaching, and I was wondering if maybe we could go over the lesson again, together." It was really hard to avoid layering that 'together' with all kinds of implications, let me tell you, but I was really aiming for subtlety, here.

He blinked. "Oh. Oh! Uh, well, yes, I would be happy to give you a little extra tutoring, if your parents don't mind. I'll talk with them later this evening and --"

Disaster! I could not possibly let that happen. "They're out!" I said quickly.

"Well, when they get back --"

"Of the country!"

He gaped at me. "You're living on your own? But you're just --"

"My aunt checks in on my from time to time. I'm really okay, it's not a problem at aalllll!" Not nearly as much of a problem, particularly for my romantic plans, as it would have been if he'd met my mom and dad, let alone talked to them for any length of time. I couldn't let that happen, no sir. So --

_Why didn't you want him to meet your parents?_

... it's kind of a long story, Hitomi-chan.

_Longer than the one you're already telling me?_

Much.

_Couldn't you, I don't know, summarize?_

... you're being kinda nosy, here, you know.

_I'm sorry._

... ahhh ... okay, to make a long story short, my parents ... well, let's just say that when Mina came along they completely disowned me and I haven't seen them since middle school. Even before that, they had their suspicions about what I was doing and thought I was a shame to the family name. Which, I guess, I kind of was. But I can't be anything else. It can't be helped.

_Oh. Obasan ..._

It's okay, really. That's part of the reason that I went to so much trouble so that you and Makoto could be together, because I wanted to do better for my kids than my own parents did. And why I really, really do hope that you and your mom will still be close, because ... yes, it _does_ hurt, and I wouldn't want that for anyone, least of all someone I like as much as I like you.

So. Sexypants-sensei talking to the folks? Not an option.

But then he said, "Well, I'd be happy to come over this evening and --"

Sexypants-sensei visiting my apartment and realizing my parents were there? Not an option. "Your place!" I said a bit desperately. "Your place would be just as good, don't you think? And right now as good as this evening?"

He seemed a bit bewildered by my vehemence, but I guess it convinced him, because he opened the door and let me into his apartment. It's really sort of a amazing how much stuff I got away with back then, it's a lot harder now. Well, maybe not a lot harder, but enough so that I notice it. Anyway, the place didn't look very lived in, which of course was because it wasn't, since he'd only moved in recently. I sat down at the kitchen table and got out my text, and he sat down beside me and we started to go over it.

Of course, I was faking dumb the whole time, the better to encourage him, but I'm honestly not sure how fooled he was. He seemed happy, though. As teachers go, I'd say he was pretty okay -- inexperienced as all get out, but eager to do well. It was sort of sad to watch the eagerness get gradually beaten out of him over the next few years, without a lot of experience being gained. But again, we're getting ahead of ourselves.

Eventually, the opportunity came, as we opened the book to a passage that contained a brief description of a boy and a girl on a date. "See, this is the part that I'm finding really hard to understand," I said. "What exactly does this word mean?" I pointed at the English word for 'kiss'.

"Well, that means 'kiss'," he explained.

I blinked as though befuddled. "Eh? Uh ... could you use it in a sentence?"

"Of course, there's one right here. '"I like you very much," said the boy, and gave her a kiss.'"

"Gave ... her ... a ... kiss?" I repeated. "That doesn't make sense. A kiss isn't a toy. How do you give someone a kiss?"

"It's another way of saying, 'kissed her'," he explained.

I was still acting all confused, even though I could feel the moment drawing nigh. "So, if you said 'To give me a kiss'," I began, deliberately making that little mistake.

"No, 'give me a kiss'," he corrected.

So I did.

_Well, that was sort of convenient._

Yeah, it's a real shame how they took that paragraph out of the text a few years later. Anyway, it was a really chaste kiss by my standards, really just a peck on the lips. But for the way he reacted, I might as well have shoved my tongue down his throat. "Umeko-san!" he gasped, standing up and jumping back. "That, that was very wrong!"

"But, but you asked me to do it!" I replied, faking a look of shot.

"I didn't mean --"

"Are you saying that I'm bad? That I'm a bad, bad person?" I asked, looking like I was about to break down crying. "I don't want sensei to think I'm a bad person! I really, really like sensei!"

"That's not what I meant --"

"And how can it be bad?" I asked. "It felt so good!"

"That's not --"

So of course I broke down in sobs then, so he couldn't form any sort of rational objection --

_Wouldn't want that._

\-- and had to come forward to try and comfort me, which, of course, led to us embracing and gave me the window to kiss him some more.

There we were, kissing quite passionately, and the next thing I knew we were in his bedroom, on his bed. I guess he must have picked me up and carried me with him as he went in there, because I certainly don't think my feet ever touched the floor. Up came my skirt, off went my panties, and his mouth was down there between my legs, licking away like nobody's business. I was honestly, honestly, shocked at how good he was at this! I mean, I hadn't been expecting a virgin, not at his age -- well, maybe I _had_ , actually, what with the big kid thing he had going -- but he was right up there with the best I'd ever had, and one of them had been a professional!

_Wait, what? You paid for -- how did that --_

Oh, not the way that you're thinking. A few months before that, I'd happened to run into one of my favorite porn stars and we ended up sharing her boy-toy. That was the professional, because she had him really well-trained. I still see her now and again for coffee. She's got the cutest pair of twin daughters now, too, and --

_You're going off-topic._

Gah, you're right. Sorry. Ummmm, yeah, okay, let's just finish this up, then, so we can get to the important part. Anyway, we fucked.

_... that's_ not _the important part?_

Nope.

So there I was, lying there with a big smile on my face and his cum dripping all over me, and there he was, sitting on the side of the bed, rocking back and forth and crying. Now, I hate seeing a grown man cry, especially after he just fucked me so good. So, with some difficulty, I got up and crawled over to him, curling up beside him and saying sweet nothings. And that's when I saw it. As he was sitting there and crying, he was looking at a picture of himself in a white suit and a pretty but much older woman in a wedding dress. Now when I'm talking older woman, I'm not talking about the difference between me and Masato. I'm talking the difference between me and Mina. Or even me and you or Makoto. "Is that a picture of you and your mom?" I asked hopefully.

"Wife!" he choked out between sobs.

Yeah, that was what I was afraid of. "But ... you don't wear a ring, I thought you weren't married." I do have a few scruples, and that's one of them. I mean, I'll have sex with anybody, anytime, but I want to know what I'm getting into when I do.

"Not!" he said, then started crying even harder.

I decided the situation had just gotten too weird for me to handle, so I attempted to make a quick withdrawal. Quickly cleaned up, couldn't find panties, so I decided to go without -- wouldn't be the first time -- so the skirt came down and I started tip-toeing out of the bedroom, congratulating myself on my stealthiness.

"Hi!" said the little boy, maybe about eight years old, who was sitting at the kitchen table looking at my abandoned textbooks curiously. "Who are you, neechan?"

And that was how I met Masato for the first time.

I'd learn the whole story later ... how his father had fallen in love with one of his high school teachers, how they'd gotten married right after he graduated and had him just a few months after that, you know what I mean? And how it had all gone wrong, because what had driven their romance had been the thrill of transgression, and when that was gone, she found that she still needed it, and left them both to go seek it out. I don't think Masato even remembers her.

But I didn't know any of this then. All I knew was that as I stood there, looking at a little boy, the moisture flowing down my legs was not just his father's semen ... and that I'd fallen in love for the second time that day, with someone even more inappropriate.

* * *

"And there you have pretty much the whole story," Umeko concluded, nodding.

"So then ... you've had sex with three generations of the same family," Hitomi said, a bit dazedly.

"Not all at the same time. Well, for our tenth anniversary I managed to talk Masao and Masato into sandwiching me, but they seemed so uncomfortable with it that I don't think I'll try that again with all three."

"And you still have sex with your father-in-law?"

"Every Father's Day, and if I happen to run into him when I'm visiting our old town and I feel like it, then, well, yeah." She nodded. "He's been pretty understanding about the whole 'getting dumped for his son' thing, not to mention the concurrent 'I'm knocked up by your ten-year old son' thing, so it's only right to thank him, don't you think?"

"... I honestly don't know what to think," Hitomi admitted, rubbing her forehead wearily. "I just can't imagine living life this way."

"Then don't," Umeko told her warmly. "Hitomi-chan, do you want to have sex with Masato?"

"No!" the little girl answered unhesitatingly. "I don't ..." She looked at Makoto, who was, despite everything, still slumbering innocently. "I don't ..." she repeated, but still couldn't say the words. Not yet.

"That's okay," Umeko assured her. "It's wonderful, actually. There've been times that I've wished I could be happy with just one person. You're probably going to be a lot happier in your life than I will be in mine. But those who love me, really love me, accept me as I am -- all of me as I am. And you are, in your own way, the same." She reached out to gently run a finger through the younger girl's bangs. "I really do love you, you know that? I think you are going to be a beautiful bride when you finally marry Makoto."

"It's, it's way too early to be talking about that!" Hitomi protested, blushing incandescently.

"So cute!" Umeko laughed, then sat up. "Well. I know that I said that I'd wait with you until he woke up, but all that reflection has kind of gotten me horny, so I'll just leave the two of you to cuddle for a while and go fuck Masato." She walked to the door, then turned back to smile at them. "You're going to be a lovely bride, and have beautiful children," she repeated. Her smile got a little wicked. "I'm really looking forward to the next generation, too."

And then she was gone, out the door, before Hitomi could say anything.

After a moment, though, and after she was absolutely sure that he was sleeping, she did quietly whisper something to him and curled up against him, enjoying his warmth in the darkness of their room.


End file.
